


Terrible Saviour

by gatergirl79



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: After collapsing at the beach, Sonya wakes in the hospital.





	Terrible Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intention of making a full length story out of it, but in the end, I just couldn’t continue it. However, I wanted to share what I had, so here’s a drabble based on the final few minutes of Sonya’s last episode. I couldn’t shake this idea from my mind. 
> 
> Not my best work.

The beeping sound grew louder, and faster, slowly forcing the darkness to recede, until it was replaced by a dim light. Sonya winced as the piercing sound, squeezing her eyes closed a little tighter, before attempting to open them. Only to have to snap them closed again, at the intrusion of a blinding white light.

She inhaled slowly through her nose, savouring the heave of her chest. She'd been so sure she wouldn't take another. The memory of watching Callum playing with Nell and Hugo played over in her mind, and Toadie’s phantom touch seemed to linger on her body. Sonya swallowed thickly as tears began to fill behind her lowered lashes. Her throat was too dry. Reluctantly, she pried her eyes open, blinking a few times.

When her vision finally cleared, Sonya glanced around, frowning to find herself alone. Where was Toadie. Usually he would be right there, sat at her bedside when she woke. Maybe he'd stepped out to the toilet, or was making a phone call. He'd be back soon, she was sure.

Her head was aching painfully, though not as bad as it had been the last few months, and the constant feeling of nausea that accompanied her chemo treatment seemed too eased considerably.

Taking another breath, Sonya turned ahead towards the monitor, a burst of joy and relief as she watched her heart race begin to slow. Beating out a constant rhythm announcing she was still there. Still alive. - She wasn’t sure for how long, but even a few more days with her precious family was better than nothing.

Turing her head back, she stared up at the ceiling and let her mind drift back. Not to her last memory, on the beach, but to after that. She remembered the darkness drawing in around her and the feeling of utter peace. Of rising up out of herself, looking down at a distraught Toadie. Her heart had clenched tightly in her chest, the desperation not to leave him growing stronger, even as she felt herself being pulled away by some unknown force. The further away she was taken, the whiter her vision became, but Toadies broken sobs seemed to tug at her soul, demanding her return.

Then she was here. Alive. Back in the world.

The door to the hospital room opened, and she inhaled hopefully, listing her head. Only instead of her husband, it was a nurse. The young woman Sonya recognised from her recent visits to the hospital, stared at her, eyes wide, then she was gone.

Sonya frowned, unsure what had startled the young woman, then the door was opening again, and a doctor was hurrying inside and over to her. The man, roughly her own age, shone a small torch into her eyes. "Do you know where you are?"

Sonya opened her mouth to answer, but her throat was too dry. The nurse reached for the water jug, pouring a small amount into the glass, with a straw, before holding it against Sonya's lips. After a long sip, she tried again. "Hospital.”

"And your name?"

Licking at her lips, she stared up at the man, "Sonya Rebecchi." Her voice sounded so strange to her ears, deeper, rougher. She supposed it was expected, they might had put a tube in her throat as some point.

The doctor froze, staring down at her with a surprise look that slowly contorted into confusion. He looked over at the nurse who turned to meet the man's gaze. Sonya caught the angry disgusted look on the young woman's features, then watched as the young nurse turned on her heels and marched out of the room. She looked back to her doctor, "What's wrong? What did I say?"

Licking at his lips nervously, he looked down at his notes, before lifting uncertain eyes back to stare at Sonya. "I - I'll be back in a minute. - I just need to consult with another doctor." With that the man hung her notes back at the end of her bed and hurried out of the room. Sonya stared after him, heart beginning to race. Something was wrong, that much was obvious, but what? They'd seemed fine, right up until she'd told them her name, and then suddenly it was as if she'd said she liked to murder puppies. Why? With some effort, Sonya pushed herself up. It was probably the cancer, or the chemo, but she felt strange. - Bigger, and her chest felt...lighter.

Frowning, she looked down at herself and inhaled sharply. The hospital robe lay against her flesh, she could feel it, but as she stared down at her front, she found no sign of her breasts. Instantly she reached for the gown, tugging it away from her chest, only to freeze. Her hands. They weren't her hands. They were large and scattered with find fair hairs. They began to shake as panic flooded Sonya's system, the heat monitor bleeping like crazy.

Reaching for the bed covers, she flung them off her, all but screaming when she found hairy male legs. The hospital room door flew open and in rush two nurses, male and female, behind them, into the doorway, stood a curious police officer. "What's happened? What's going on?" Sonya demanded loudly, fighting against the male nurse as he tried to push her back down. "Where's my husband? Where's Toadie."

"Please, Mr Kelly, you have to calm down." Order an older female nurse, as her co-worker continued to wrestle with Sonya.

Sonya stared at the woman. "What? What are you talking about?"

Looking from the woman to the doorway, and the uniformed man, everything slipped into place. "Kelly? Finn Kelly?" She gasped, looking around at all the faces. Before she got a confirmation, her vision began to cloud over and she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely doubt I'll ever continue this fic. Sorry.


End file.
